


What's Cooking Good Looking?

by Aeiouna



Series: Twitchverse [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Youtuber AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 12:11:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14188701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/pseuds/Aeiouna





	What's Cooking Good Looking?

Hunk shifted his backpack on his shoulder as he waited for Lance to pick him up from the airport. It would be the first time since they had met and started this, well, whatever it was they had that Hunk would be staying at Lance's place. He was nervous beyond belief. What if spending a whole week together would change Lance's mind? What if he'd realize that Hunk really wasn't his type and leave him stranded.

He was so lost in his thoughts he barely noticed Lance had arrived to pick him up, his lips curling up into a grin and the words, "Every time I see your gorgeous face, I know why you've earned the nickname 'Hunk.'" coming out.

He jumped about 10 feet when he heard Lance's voice. "Oh, Lance! Babe you scared me."

Lance chuckled and took Hunk's backpack from him and grabbed his hand as they walked to baggage claim. "So what were you thinking about babe?" he asked, "Since you looked lost in thought when I walked up to you."

Hunk shifted. "Oh, nothing," he didn't want to get into it in the middle of the airport.

Lance nodded. "Well if you need to talk to me, I'm here for you," he said while squeezing Hunk's hand.

Hunk squeezed back, "Thanks Lance." He grabbed his luggage. "I'm hungry by the way, can we grab something here before we leave?"

Lance smiled. "Of course, I've gotta wait for my friend Katie anyway, she's flying in today too."

"Katie?" Hunk asked.

"Oh, you might know her as Pidge," Lance chuckled, "We run Blue and Green together."

"Oh!" the lightbulb went off in Hunk's head. "Oh okay! I didn't realize her real name was Katie."

"Not a lot of people do," Lance nodded as they got in line at a restaurant to get some lunch. Lance glanced at the arrivals board to make sure Pidge's flight hadn't come in yet. He insisted on paying, after all he had invited Hunk to stay with him for the week. He plopped the food on the table and took his share. "I missed you, by the way."

Hunk felt heat rise to his cheeks. _Lance_ actually missed _him_. "I missed you too. I mean, I got to see you because I still watch your streams every time you have one, especially now that you've made me a chat mod. But it's different seeing you in person. It's been too long for that."

Lance took Hunk's hand in his, rubbing the knuckles gently. "Exactly. And I've noticed you in my chat all the time."

"Of course, you make sure to say hi to me," Hunk's blush got bigger.

Lance smiled and kissed his cheek. "Mmmhmm," he smiled as they finished their lunch. "Perfect timing. Katie's flight just came in."

* * *

Hunk checked in with his family while Lance and Pidge started practice runs for the game they were going to record for their collab channel. He really enjoyed watching the two of them, they both loved what they did.

Lance stood up a few hours later. "It's about dinner time, isn't it?"

Hunk checked his watch. "Hey, yeah. You guys mind if I cook for you?"

"You cook?" Pidge asked.

"I dabble in cooking, I guess," Hunk shrugged. "I find it fun and a bit relaxing."

Pidge grinned, her eyes lighting up, "Hey yeah! I'd be down with a home cooked meal. What about you Lance?"

Lance was too lovestruck to respond. His babe could cook.

"Lance?" Pidge waved her hand in Lance's face. "Earth to Lance." She shrugged. "I guess he's okay with it."

Hunk chuckled and started to cook. He found stuff in Lance's kitchen for homemade fried chicken and natural cut french fries. Once he was finished he called the others to eat.

Pidge looked like she was in heaven eating the chicken. "I've never had fried chicken this tender. This is so good Hunk."

Lance nodded in agreement. "My baby is a regular gourmand. You know what love, you should start a cooking channel."

Hunk covered his face with one hand and waved Lance's comment away with the other. "Nah, I couldn't. I'm not that good."

"You kidding?" Pidge asked, incredulous. "You're definitely that good. Lance is right. You should start a channel. We could get you started here with Lance's equipment."

"I don't know," Hunk was still downplaying his skills, "What if people don't like me?"

"Why wouldn't they like you? You've got a great personality and you cook like a pro," Pidge pointed at Hunk with one of her french fries, "That's what matters."

"But I mean, I'm…" he gestured to his girth.

Lance wrapped his arms around Hunk's stomach and nuzzled his face into the back of Hunk's neck. "Have you ever met a skinny chef that was any good?"

Hunk blushed, "Well no."

"Exactly," Lance kissed the spot he had just nuzzled, "So c'mon, let's go ahead and get the channel started, and we'll help you to record your first video! Please, babe?"

Hunk sighed. "Alright, alright. I guess I could do one video," he shrugged, "Just to see if I like it."

Lance clapped his hands. "Oh that makes me so happy to hear! That's all I want, is for you to give it a shot."

* * *

"And there you have it!" Hunk exclaimed, "A very simple and effective dish that will leave anyone's mouth watering! I hope you enjoyed this first recipe. Let me know in the comments what you thought of it. Have a great day and Happy Eats!"

Lance cut the camera. "And that's a wrap!" He got an idea. "Happy Eats! That's what your channel name should be, babe!"

"You know what, I like that!" Hunk smiled, "If I decide to continue past this one video, that makes a perfect channel name."

"I hope you continue, because I've got ideas for us to collab," Lance grinned.

"How would we collab, babe?" Hunk put his finger to his lips in consideration, "Our channels are two completely different genres."

"Well maybe if I have a game I'm playing that involves food, you could try to recreate a dish from the game. Or, we could play cooking games together. There's plenty of room for the two of us to work together!" Lance kissed him. "Now let me get this footage downloaded so I can edit it for you."

* * *

Hunk had basically ignored the video he'd uploaded after Lance had fired the trigger on it and got it going. He didn't expect it to gain any traction so why did he need to keep up on it. That was until he got a text from Lance.

"Your video is trending! You're going viral!"

"It's what? I'm what?"

"Trending. Viral."

"You've gotta be kidding me!"

"Nope, and people want more. I told you, people were going to love you! Now be prepared for a package from me, because I'm buying you your equipment!"

"Lance you don't have to."

"I know, but I want to. It's fine, babe, really."

"God I love you."

"Love you too, my viral chef. Be ready for our first collab next time we see each other in person!"

"Can't wait."


End file.
